


Hues

by ju_piter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ju_piter/pseuds/ju_piter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was the only one inside, and the sudden realization came to her as she noticed that something was missing. Well, not something, to be precise, but someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hues

**Author's Note:**

> KiyoYachi. Yes, because when I found out that there were 0 works about them I almost blew a fuse. So, here you go. I hope you don't mind if it's this short, but I really have some problems writing longer fics (don't ask me why, I just know I can't). Please enjoy!!

Bright. Everything was white and bright. The walls, the sofa, the calla lilies in the crystal vase on the table, the dress she was wearing. It was also very quiet, so quiet that it was almost frightening, if it wasn’t for the peace and the tranquility she was feeling in that exact moment. Yachi looked around, trying to find what was letting her feel so at ease. But there was absolutely nothing in that sparkly room. She was the only one inside, and the sudden realization came to her as she noticed that something was missing. Well, not something, to be precise, but someone.

She then noticed a small door, barely enough for her to fit in. She looked through the lock, curious to know what laid behind that; though all she could see was pitch black, nothing more, nothing less.

But-

What was that feeling? It was as if she knew she had to open the door, as if that someone she was looking for was calling for her. She instinctively reached for the doorknob and turned it.

As the door slowly turned on its hinges, a flood of color abruptly made its way through the small opening.

Yachi found herself dipping in rainbow colored paint, and she instantly felt relieved. As more and more fluid entered the once completely white room, she started to play with it, painting on the walls with her hands, decorating her dress, adding a touch of happiness wherever she felt appropriate.

The door was now fully open. Yachi turned her head and, just like a goddess, Kiyoko made her glorious entrance. She was so beautiful it felt unreal. Her black, long hair was floating around her, enhancing the ecstatic feeling of the young manager. Kiyoko walked towards Yachi, who was sitting in a pool of red and yellow, bent a little and with her gentle hand patted the blonde head. Yachi stood still, her eyes sparkling in disbelief, and tried to murmur something with her trembling lips, but Kiyoko shut her up with a finger, eyes staring into the other one’s.

  
A moment, maybe two or even three passed, but it felt so long and mesmerizing, yet neither of the two got tired of it or blinked.

  
Without noticing, the distance between them had reduced to pretty much nothing. She could hear her breathing, the soft and warm air from caressing her skin.

  
The next thing Yachi knew was the captivating and passionate kiss that she was sharing with Kiyoko. Her cheeks blushed violently, in a symphony of red, and she slowly let herself go with the flow of Kiyoko’s feelings.

  
She hugged her, with her arms and hands dripping in paint, leaving a colored trail on her beautiful back. Kiyoko hugged her too, with enough passion to make the whole world blow away, and they fell down, on their sides, but still not letting go of the other one.

***

Yachi rolled on the bed, and now laid on her left side. She felt it was the right time for her to wake up, so she opened her eyes slowly, as to let them adjust to the sunlight seeping through the curtains.

  
When she saw that Kiyoko was laying at her side, and after remembering the dream she just had, she felt so happy that she wagged her legs like a tail. She closed in to her girlfriend and decided that after all she could have stayed like this for a little longer, and possibly forever.


End file.
